Terraria (PowerForm)
Terraria, is the obtained Power Form used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. His official human form has not been revealed yet. Personality Terraria is a skilled fighter and also loves to fight. He only prefers direct combat and not ranged combat as that is not his preference. Terraria can also be very patient and gentle as he doesn't want to destroy structures or other locations with his earthquakes for example. In similar resemblance to the Earth, Terraria can be very rough and tough but also soft and kind on various subjects. In battle, he tends to ram onto his opponents by combining his speed and strength or manipulate the earth to his advantage. Terraria dislikes it when his opponents are in orbit as he has trouble fighting them. He also has a fear of heights and as such he prefers to stay grounded. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Terraria possesses great physical strength and is strong enough to lift opponents bigger than him. He can also carry opponents or other objects on his back without much effort. With his tremor arm, he's strong enough to smack down thick brick walls with no effort. High Durability: Due to his tough armor-like skin, Terraria is highly resistant to attacks, harm or pain and extreme temperatures. Because of his tough skin, he's highly resistant to physical attacks and assaults. He can shrug them off with little effort. Enhanced Speed: Being vehicle based and having wheels, Terraria has enhanced speed. Terraria is fast enough to keep up with other speedsters like Owl and even ShadowLife. He has full control over his speed and can stop instantly whenever. Enhanced Jump: Terraria can smack his arm onto the ground to make him jump really high. He can use the momentum of the jump for various purposes, but generally as a way to enhance his physical strikes. Earth Manipulation: Terraria has the ability to manipulate earth and other "Earthen" elements including most solid objects as well as sand and rock. He can creating seismic tremors by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. He can create large hills, rock walls and other constructs, like sinkholes, pits, rockslides and (in moistened soil) mudslides. Earthquake Creation: Terraria can also create earthquakes at will. He can create earthquakes powerful enough to hit an entire island, city and town. He can also create small quakes as well as avalanches and/or landslides. Earth Beam Emission: Terraria is able to emit beams made up of earthen energy that can affect entire areas with accuracy and the tiny minerals allows for damage to remain over time. The beam is able to damage an opponent with sheer force much like that of solid rock. Burrowing/Digging: Terraria is capable of tunneling through the earth with ease. He can hide underground to evade attacks and for underground travel, as well as launch surprise attacks. Body Attacks: Terraria can use his body for powerful direct attacks and use moves like Body Slam and Giga Impact. Tremor Arm: Terraria is equipped with a tremor arm allowing him to perceive and sense vibrations and create powerful earthquakes. With his arm, he can also utilize attacks like Hammer Arm and otherwise use it in direct combat, hitting his opponents with great blunt-force. Seismic Sense: Terraria can also use his tremor arm to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. So he can perceive his surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Electrical Immunity: Terraria is completely unharmed by and immune to electricity of any kind. He can also ground electricity through his arm, sending it straight through the Earth beneath him. Geokinetic Combat: Terraria can infuse earthen materials in his physical attacks, covering his body or arm in earth (stone, sand and metal). He can also shift the earth beneath him and/or the opponent and can also throw earth, stone or sand telekinetically. Signature Moves Terraria's signature moves are: *'Orbis Canon: '''Terraria's armor shapes itself into a horseshoe-like magnet and creates an brownish orb in the middle of the magnet. He then fires a copper colored beam with the power of Earth from the orb to the target. After it's been used, the magnet changes back into the armor. *'Terraquake: Terraria slams his arm onto the ground, sending powerful shock waves throughout the battlefield, creating an earthquake that strikes everyone around it. Weaknesses/Resistances '''Cannot Fly: Terraria cannot fly and has troubling fighting aerial opponents. He tends to compensate for this through his incredible jumping skills. Tremor Arm Dependency: Without his arm, Terraria has difficulty fighting opponents as he relies on it heavily. Grounding Electricity: Terraria can ground Electrical attacks without damaging himself. Trivia *Terraria shares it's name with the popular pc game Terraria. Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicle Based PowerForms Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes